Turn off the dark
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: Abigal Fletcher wanted nothing more than to see her past love; Alois Trancy.So she summoned a demon to grant her wish of resurrecting him, the demon that she summoned was none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The deal was simple, Abigal had one month to gain the love of Alois, if not then he would take her soul. A deadly love triangle begins to form later in the chapters. CielXOCXAlois
1. Resurrection

Chapter 1: Resurrection

"You've summoned me?" asked a dark mysterious voice. "Y-yes...I have a request," I mumbled looking down into the deepest depths of darkness. The voice seemed to laugh, as if mocking me. "And that request is?" I sighed and looked away. "I want you...to bring Alois Trancy back from the dead, and in exchange you may have my soul…but, just let me spend some time with him before you devour me."

He laughed once again, pitying me just like everyone else did when I was a little girl. "You want me to resurrect that brat! Of course it can be done, but why would a pure innocent lady like your-self want to bring back the likes of him?" Tears began to cloud my vision as the memory of that night came back to my mind. His blood was spilled all over the ground and his eyes were wide but lifeless. I screamed his name so many times that night but he never came back. I sat there the whole night crying over his corpse, I loved him more than anything or anyone. I was his friend, his comrade, anything he had wanted me to be I could have been.

"I didn't know that he had made a contract with Claude. I knew that he had a mark on his tongue, but I always thought that it was just some strange tattoo. On that night when I was walking home I smelt a strong scent, the scent of blood. I got scared and began to run toward the scent but when I found out where it was coming from I-" My voice cracked and I burst into tears unable to go on. I hated crying in front of people but all the hurt that I've held in my heart for so long was now slipping out.

I then felt cold hands on my shoulder. "Now-Now no need to cry. I will grant your wish-but.." I began to clear my eyes with the sleeve of my coat. "But..what?" I whispered hoarsely. "To make this even more interesting I will erase all of his memories of you in his mind. You will be given one month to win his heart, but if he does not love you in return by then your soul is _**mine.**_" Venom seemed to drip from the words that left his lips. "B-But what if I do get him to love me?" He rolled his eyes and looked me in the eyes. "Then of course you can remain by his side for eternity." I eyed him when he said that, I had a bad feeling about this. "You aren't going to make this game easy for me are you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not! I would never allow my food get away so easily." I cringed at his words.

"So..do we have a deal?" He held out his hand as my eyes suddenly became adjusted to the darkness. I slowly shook his hand and a sharp pain seemed to carve its way into my skin. I hissed out in pain and lifted my shirt to see a star shaped mark on my stomach. "It is proof of our contract. When I am near you it will appear." I nodded then eyed him suspiciously. "How come you gave me a chance instead of just devouring me after my wish was granted?" He smirked at me. "Because I adore a good challenge..I want to see how this game will play out, besides it's very rare that I ever lose a soul." I glared at him. "What is your name demon?" A smirk came upon his lips. "Ciel Phantomhive." My eyes widened in shock. Now that I looked at him he did resemble the young earl, but he's grown a lot now. He had grown rather tall in the small amount of time. If I had to guess I would say his about 5'9. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years of age. His still had the same dark blue hair, but his eyes were now reddish and held a lustful gaze. His skin was pale but had a beautiful glow on it. It almost hurt to stare at him. "W-What happened to you..?" I whispered in shock. "It seems that I'm quite famous aren't I..but I was a nobleman a long time ago." Nodding I put a hand to my chin. "Yes, It was said that you died on August-" "Yes yes, tha was all to cover up my disapperance my dear Abigal." I looked at him "H-How do you know my name?" Ciel smirked "I've been watching you for some time now. I know where you live, your habits, your hobbies, even your deepest secrets." I scoffed. "Stalker"

Ciel chuckled and smiled. "Call it what you may but I knew you wanted him back..so I stuck around and watched and waited patiently for you to summon me. Of course there were other demons who wanted you, but I fought them off. I knew that it would be worth my while. You belong to me now." He grinned as he placed his cold lips to my hand. I smacked his hand away angrily "Enough of this Phantomhive- grant my wish this instant!"

He seemed to glare at me for a moment. "Fine." He clapped his hands and the scenery around us began to slowly change. I looked at him again and I almost found myself touching his flawless skin ,but I didn't, because I knew that was all he wanted, and in an instant I would be under his spell just like all of the other woman. "When you awake you will be with Alois Trancy just as you've wished." I stared at him confused. "What do you mean when I awak-" It was then that a heavy-ness came upon my eyelids. The feeling of sleep took over me, I tried to fight as hard as I could but to no avail I lost. And the slumber took over me, And once again..I was engulfed in _**darkness…**_

When I awoke I found myself in a room. It seemed to be a small cottage. It took me a moment to realize that a hand was around my waist. And I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. I smiled for the first time in a long time when I realized who it was. I turned around and gazed at him. His pale blond hair glimmered in the sunlight that shone through the blinds. I reached out to touch his face. It was smooth just like I remembered it. Tears once again filled my eyes and I hugged him tightly as my tears wet his shirt. Alois turned in his sleep making his face come closer to mine. I blushed a bright red and then smiled, "Your back. This isn't a dream..it's real." I whispered. I ran my fingers through his locks. "But when you awake..you won't remember me or any of our adventures together." I said sadly. I then gripped onto him tightly. "But I won't let that demon break us up just like Claude did!" Alois gave a small yawn as he began to stretch and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed to be unaware of my being there. But when his eyes flickered to me he jumped back so far that he hit the ground. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" He yelled at me angrily while rubbing his backside. "I'm Abigal Fletcher." He stared at me and then he began to eye the room around him as his anger began to simmer down. "W-Where am I?"

"To be honest I don't know myself. When I woke up I was with you."

"Are you a peasant?"

"No."

"Middle class?"

"No."

"So your rich then?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Yay! So am I." His attitude suddenly changed and he glared at me. "Where is Claude?" I lowered my gaze. "Alois he-he died." Alois's eyes widened in shock, "W-What? No! Your lying!" Tears fell down his face and he curled into a ball on the floor. I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he smacked it away. "I lost Luka and Claude!? Nobody loves me..nobody." He whispered. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but it was too soon for that. "Alois-"

"Just get out!" he yelled. I nodded and walked out. I was used to him yelling so it didn't bother me much. I left and went into the kitchen and sighed while balling my hands into fists. "Stupid Phanotomhive, why did you have to erase his memories?" I whispered.

Ciel sat in the chair that he often sat at when he was thinking. He held a chess piece in his hand and played with it with his fingers. "Something the matter m'lord?" Sebatian asked while placing his tea on the tray next to him. "The game has begun. I'm just curious at what will happen next in this game of chess." He smirked while placing the piece back onto the board. "Will she win? Or will she lose? It's hard to tell. I've never smelt such a delicious soul before." Sebastian smirked "Usually the strong hearted beings with the want of revenge have the most alluring smell, sir."

"I could almost taste her." Ciel whispered with his eyes turning blood red.

"Patience m'lord. Let us see how things will play out."

Several hours had past and Alois was still locked in the room. I began to get concerned and I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Alois?.." I pushed open the door to find him balled up in on top of the covers. I sighed and placed him under the sheets. I kissed his forehead and turned around to walk away but a hand around my wrist prevented me from doing so. "Stay." A hoarse voice whispered.

I smiled and gladly climbed in bed with him. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he mumbled tiredly. "It's quite alright now go to sleep."

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you."

He smiled and yawned "Good." And with that he was out like a light.

I blew out the candles and held him protectively. And for the first time in three years I slept peacefully.

_Because even in the deepest darkness, there is a small glimmer of light…_

End of Day 1


	2. Act of kidness

**Chapter 2: Act of Kindness**

Previously

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" he mumbled tiredly,

"It's quite alright now go to sleep."

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you." He smiled and yawned "Good" and with that he was out like a light. I blew out the candles and held him. And for the first time in three years I slept peacefully.

**Story start:**

It was morning time. I could feel the suns warm rays hit my face but I refused to open my eyes and get up, until I heard Alois's voice. "Abigal wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, it was too early for this. "Give me five more minutes." I whined tiredly. I wasn't a morning person at all, and I'm sure anyone with eyes could see that. I heard a grunt and I suddenly felt a harsh push to my side, and I hit the floor. I opened my eyes and rubbed my side. "Ow that hurt!" Alois smirked and stood up, "Well you could have prevented that if you would've gotten up off your lazy ass!" I pouted and stood up on his eye level. "Alright Alois, you have my undivided attention. What do you want?" Alois opened his mouth to speak but a loud growl erupted from his stomach. His face turned red from embarrassment and he looked away. "Oh was that why you woke me? Your hungry?" He glared at me and nodded. "What the hell do you think?" Sighing I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. I opened the cabinets to find nothing but cobwebs. I walked over to fridge and opened it to find some bread, eggs, and milk. "Well, it's not much but it'll have to do." I pulled out the food and began to cook, after I finished cooking I placed Alois's plate in front of him. He stared at the food for a brief second and looked up at me. "What is this shit!?" I smirked at him I knew he'd react this way since I was friends with him in the past, so I decided to play along. "It's your Breakfast." I answered while biting down on the bread. "How can you eat that? It looks revolting."

"How do you know? Did you try it?"

"Well, no,"

"Then don't judge my cooking without trying it first."

Alois grunted and folded his arms and looked the other way. "I'm not eating that." I smiled at him and nodded. "Alright then, don't eat it. But know that you won't have anything else until that plate is clean." He gasped and stood up, throwing his chair to the side in the process. "Do you know who you are talking to?!" I sighed and nodded, "Yes I'm quite aware of who I'm talking to. Now eat before you pass out." He grunted and bit a piece. His eyes widened and he looked at me shocked "It's...delicious." He whispered. I smiled at him "See? now finish up so we can start the day off." He nodded and finished eating the rest of the food in a rush. I giggled at him happily.

After I had gotten Alois and myself cleaned up we headed outside into the forest. "I'm bored..." he mumbled, "Alright then let's play a game." His eyes suddenly held a spark "What type of game!" I held my chin and pondered for a bit. "Hmmm..how about tag?" The small spark let and rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I'm not a child." I shrugged and smiled "Fine..I guess we'll go back to the cottage, I'm sure there are plenty of fun things to do there. Maybe we can stare at the walls or look out the window-"

"N-No-OK-I'll play."

I smiled at him, "Ok then TAG YOUR IT!" I ran off into the forest giggling as the frustrated Alois attempted to catch me, but I was simply too fast.

The two of us had grown tired of tag so we decided to rest by a pond nearby. Alois was dangling his feet in the water happily while giggling. I smiled when I saw this. It made me happy to see him smile and laugh. "Abbie?" I smiled at the nickname that he gave me. "Hmm?" I pointed his index finger, "Look it's a butterfly! Just like the one from back home." He grinned at it with a devious look in his eye, just as he was about to crush the poor insect's wing I placed a hand on his wrist to stop him. "Alois don't do that!" He stared at me in confusion. Never had anyone ever stopped him from doing things such as hurting animals and insects. "But..why? It's just a stupid bug, besides it has no soul. Why should it matter if it dies?" I held the butterfly on my finger gently grazing it's wings. "Even so, every animal, and insect deserves to live. Did you consider that this lovely butterfly has a family to go back to? Hm? For example, would you like it if someone took your life?" Alois slowly shook his head. "Well...no, I guess I never really thought about any of that." I nodded, "You see? And besides Butterfly's are harmless creatures. After all I envy them," I lifted my hand in the air and the butterfly flew away. Alois looked at me curiously. "Really? Why?" I looked up with a sad smile as I tried to push the memories away. "Because their wings are a sign of freedom, and freedom was something I never had. My mother had died when I was very young and my father took her death very hard. He was scared that since he lost her he thought he would lose me, so he kept me inside for practically my whole childhood." Alois looked at me his head tilting to the side. "But, how did you escape?" I smiled at him and sighed. "I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough pounds to make it on my own." Alois looked down at his lap and sighed. "I know the feeling, being in a place that you don't want to be. Not having the power to do what you want." Alois stared at me with a small smile. Never had anyone ever took the time to explain right and wrong to him. No one ever stopped him when he did stupid things, but this girl did. Abigal Fletcher. And he liked it. She was calm and gentle with him.

"Alois?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't kill any more animals or insects?" He giggled and nodded "I promise!" And then out of the blue he did something I had never expected him to do this early in the game. "Abbie, you are different, there's something oddly familiar about you that I can't put my finger on, but..I like it." He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I gasped and looked up at him with a slightly flustered face. I smiled and ruffled his hair "I like you too!" He then stood up, did a twirl and clapped two times "Ole!" I giggled at him and pulled him down beside me as we watched the warm sun set as another day came to a closure. I leaned my head on his shoulder sighing contently as it seemed that my small world was now being filled with warm light.

Wonderful...they're bonding. Urg!" Ciel said with a disgusted face. "That girl is better than I thought. I once believed that no one could tame that boy. Sebastian, we have to break them up somehow!" He sat there with his hand on his chin in a thinking position until the light bulb went off. "That's it! I'll create an Illusion of Abigal in the middle of the night. I will make the illusion say something to him to make Alois hate her! He's naïve so he'll believe what his eyes are seeing. Yes that should break them up!"

"Truly brilliant, sir." Sebastian added. "Oh whatever," Ciel said waving his hand, a sinister smirk curled on his lips as he curled his fingers around his cane. "When the clock strikes twelve, the plan will take action." But there was bound to be a loop hole in his plan.

_**Because even in the deepest darkness, there is a small glimmer of light…**_

**End of day 2**


	3. Bed time story

****

Chapter 3: Bed Time Story

Previously

Wonderful...they're bonding. Urg!" Ciel said with a disgusted face. "That girl is better than I thought. I once belived no one could tame that boy. Sebastian we have to break them up somehow!" he sat there with his hand on his chin in a thinking position until the light bulb went off. "That's it! I'll create an Illusion of Abigal in the middle of the night. I will make the illsuion say some mean things to him to make Alois hate her! Yes that should break them up."

"Truly brilliant sir" Sebastian added. "Oh whatever," he said waving his hand. He smirked deviously. "When the clock strikes twelve the plan will take action."

But there was bound to be a loop hole in his plan...

**Story Start:**

Alois's P.O.V

I had woken up in the middle of the night panting heavily. I had a horrible dream, or more like an old memory that I had pushed back in the depths of my mind. But I find that no matter how hard I try I cannot rid myself of my past. I shivered and looked to my right to see Abigal sound asleep with a small smile on her lips. I found myself smiling also, but then a thought crossed my mind. Why did I open up to her so quickly? For some reason I couldn't stay angry at her. To be honest I wasn't very fond of women or girls for that matter, but she was different. The only people that I had ever let into my personal bubble was Luka and Claude, but they're both gone now.. Sighing I got up quietly making sure not to wake her sleeping form. I wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water hoping to clear my mind. I grabbed a cup from the counter and turned on the faucet. I filled the cup with cold water and eagerly drank the water when the cup was half way full, the water felt good as it traveled down my dry throat, but I nearly chocked when I saw a dark silhouette figure standing in the corner of the room. I dropped the glass cup and it shattered on to the kitchen floor. I gasped and moved back while grasping the counter. "W-Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" The figure chuckled darkly and moved towards me, it slowly stepped into the moonlight that shone through the blinds revealing it's face. I gasped and confusion crossed my features. Standing before me was Abigal. But..Abigal was back in the room asleep wasn't she?

"A-Abbie, I thought you were asleep." I said timidly. I never did like someone scaring me like that especially at night. "I was until your dumb ass woke me up!" The figure yelled at me angrily. I moved back a little shocked that she yelled at me. I scoffed and looked away, "Well sor-ry, I didn't realize that the princess needed so much beauty sleep!" The figure growled and rolled its eyes. "You are such an idiot! No wonder Claude left you, your nothing but a snooty, lonely, abandoned little-" I shook my head and screamed as loud as I could. "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" I cried out, I didn't want to hear what this thing had to say. I refused to believe that this evil replica was Abigal. She had never yelled at me before, so why would she yell at me now?

"You are not Abbie! Get out!"

"Really now!? Then who else could I possibly be? No wonder Cluade wanted Ciel's soul more than you'rs, you can't even tell who I am! Your all alone Alois, I don't love you and neither will anyone else." I tumbled to the floor as tears streamed down my face. "No! No! It's not true. Leave me alone!" I covered his ears to block out the demonic voice talking to me. **"YOUR ALL ALONE!"**

**End of P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of Alois's cries, and in an instant I scrambled out of the bed and ran in the direction in of his voice. I found him curled up on the floor and in the distance I saw a demonic-looking figure slowly disappearing. The figure held a nasty smirk on its face. "Alois! It's ok I'm here now! I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." I hugged him tightly as he clung to my body like a little child, and it pained me to see him so frightened. His tears wet my night gown but I didn't care. "W-What was t-that?" He asked me while his voice shook tremendously. I wiped his tears away and looked him in the eyes, "It was an illusion, it wasn't real. It was just here to frighten you-to break up the trust that is slowly forming between us." He looked up at me confused as to why an illusion would be in the cottage with us. "But why-" I placed a finger to his lips and pulled him up to his feet. "Try to take your mind off of it."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his head, "Everything will be alright, now come on let's get you cleaned up." We both got up and I took his hand as we went to the bathroom. I grabbed his wash cloth and cleaned his face with warm water. He was covered in tears and sweat and I silently cursed Ciel for frightening Alois like that. I dragged the cloth against his skin gently then dried him off with the towel. I lead him back to the bedroom and laid him down as I laid beside, as I lit a candle with a match. He clung to me and I stroked caressed his cheeks while he breathing slowly began to slow down. "Abbie, I can't sleep!" he whined loudly. I chuckled at him, "Do you want me to read you a story?" He nodded and I smiled and looked around the place until I came across a stack of books. I blew the dust off of them and looked through the titles, pushing aside the boring looking covers. I then stopped when I saw a book I recognized. I grinned and sat beside him while leaning over near the candlelight so I could see better. "What book is that?" He peeked over my shoulder to get a better look at the book, he scoffed when he saw the cover. "Peter Pan, but that's a child story." I pouted, "It is not! And I'll have you know that it's my favorite book." Alois looked at me with a blank face that also showed a bit of confusion.

"Why?"

"Well because there are so many adventures that Peter and the others goes through, and then there's Never land.." I sighed dreamily. "What's Neverland?" I smirked at him, "Well if you want to know there is only one way to find out " I sang while pointing to the book. Alois rolled his eyes, "I refuse to listen to a children's story! I am a man!" I looked at him quietly for a few seconds and then burst out into fits of laughter. Alois seemed to be insulted by it and folded his arms with a pout on his lips. "It's not funny Abigal!" Alois protested as I continued to giggle, I heard him growl and in an instant I was pinned to the mattress. Alois looked down at me with a smirk visible on his lips, I instantly felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "There! It's not so funny now is it Abbie?" I pouted and adverted my gaze. Whenever Alois was embarrassed or angry he would always do something rash. "You are such a tease, can you please get off of me now!" Alois stared down at me seeming a bit satisfied now that he had made me embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Fine," He climbed off of me and lay down beside me again. "Now are you going to read another book?" I glanced at him with raised eyebrows, "All of the other books are far too boring and long, I figured you'd lose interest quickly. Alois giggled at me, "Isn't that the point of bed time stories, they're supposed to put you to sleep." I nodded while picking up book that had fallen to the ground. "True, but bed time stories are also supposed to leave you with a peaceful mind and happy dreams." He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine you win! You are such a stubborn girl, really it's hard to win with you." I smiled and opened the book and began to read my favorite fairytale, while Alois listened intently.

"Dammit!" A pale fist came in contact with a wooden table, causing the legs to give out and collapse in two. "I thought that would work for sure!" Ciel said angrily. "He likes her a lot more than I thought he did, and by the looks of it he'll be in love with her before this month ends!" The young demons eyes dilated and he growled. Sebastian held back a smirk, the young demon simply had no patience at all. "Do try not to worry yourself sir, I'm sure you'll come up with another plan." He placed a hand on his chin and his eye brows furrowed in concentration. "There must be some way to break up their growing bond-" Ciel paused mid-sentence and snapped his fingers, "That's it! Sebastian!" Sebastian turned his gaze back to his young master, "Yes my lord?" Ciel stood up from his chair, "Time for plan B! In the morning I want you to go to the cottage and pretend to be Abigal's fianc'ee. Make sure Alois see's everything and make the story believable! You can improvise! Do whatever you need to do to make him believe that you two are together."

Sebastian nodded and bowed "Yes sir..but aren't I a little old for Ms. Fletcher?" Ciel sighed realizing what he said was a bit true. "Fine, If you want something done you've got to do it yourself. Sebastian fetch me my coat." With swift movements Sebastian grabbed Ciel's coat off of the rack and began helping him put it on. "Where are you planning on heading young master?" Ciel walked out of the door with his butler following close behind him. "We are going to buy an engagement ring for my sweet little Abigal."

By now Alois was practically in my lap, his bright blue irises were wide with excitement and curiosity. He had gotten very fond of the story with only 2 chapters read." Alois looked in the book then back at me, "What's going to happen next Abbie?" He said curiously as his eyes scanned the book. I giggled at his sudden spark of interest and continued "So come with me where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly with wings, forever in Never, Never Land! Said Peter Pan,"

"Where is Never Land? Asked Wendy,"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."

Alois smiled and looked out the window. "Abbie do you think Never Land really exist?" I smiled at him, "Of course I do. Neverland is pretty much like a utopia for anyone who never wants to grow up." Alois's bright blue irises still shone with curiosity. "But how do you get there?" I made a gesture with hand signaling for him to move closer, "Do you really want to know?" He nodded eagerly and leaned closer. "All you need to enter Never land is a little faith, trust, and Pixie Dust!' I said ticking his stomach. He giggled and hugged me tight when I stopped.

"Abbie, I've haven't been this close to being happy since-well since my younger brother Luka was alive," He gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, for everything." He kissed my cheek and laid his head onto my neck while wrapping his arms around me securely. "Please, don't ever leave my side," he whispered almost asleep "Promise me that." I smiled and hugged him back. "I Promise." I blew out the candles once more, content with the way things were. But I knew that something was bound to come in the morning, something surprising that will make me hate that wretched demon even more than I do now. But I can't give up-not now when things are falling into place so perfectly. It's just like Peter Pan said best "...The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it." So hit me with your best shot Phantomhive! Every time you knock me down I will get up with even more strength than before.

_**Because even in the deepest darkness, there is a small glimmer of light…**_

**Start of Day 2**

A/N: I know that Alois seems to be warming up to Abigal quickly in the story, but it's for a reason. :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh and thank you guys for the nice reviews.

:3


	4. Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

Previously

"I Promise." I blew out the candles feeling once more, content with the way things were. But I knew that something was bound to come in the morning, something surprising that will make me hate Ciel even more than I do now. But I can't give up..not now when things are falling into place so perfectly. Just like peter pan said best, "...The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it." So hit me with your best shot Phantomhive. Every time you knock me down I will get up with even more strength than before.

**Story Start:**

I sat up in bed with a smile on my face, and stretched my arms as a small yawn escaped my mouth. When I turned my head around I noticed that Alois wasn't in his usual spot which was next to me. I then began to panic as my mind began to wander. I jumped out of bed almost falling in the process. "Alois!?" I checked in the bathroom but it was empty, I then ran in the kitchen to see him throwing bowls on the floor angrily. "Urg! Dammit! Why did all of the food burn! This would've been much easier if Claude were here." He mumbled sadly. I couldn't help but stare at Alois in astonishment. Was he actually trying to cook? I let out a giggle and Alois looked at me in embarrassment. "You weren't supposed to be up yet." He pouted while folding his arms. I picked up the bowls that were scattered all over the floor and smiled at him. "What were you trying to do in here?' "I was trying to make breakfast for us but the damn food burned." I was touched that he was attempting to make food fir the both of us, it was rather cute seeing him all frustrated. I walked over to him and placed a big kiss extremely close to his lips. "That was very sweet of you Alois, but we are going in town to shop and get clothes so don't worry about it. You can pick out whatever you like."

"YAY!"

"But first let's get that flour out of your face and hair." He skipped to the bathroom and began to strip, I looked away with a flustered face as he got in the bathtub and I blushed and tried my best to avoid looking at his "private parts" so I added bubbles in the bath to make me feel more comfortable. I lathered his hair in shampoo and rinsed out all of the flour. After cleaning his face and back he looked up at me curiously. "Abbie, your face is all red again, are you sick?" I looked up and shook my head. "O-Oh-Ah I um-no I'm fine, heh." I smiled while rubbing my neck. He giggled at my sudden nervousness, "Your cute when you are nervous, maybe I should get naked more often." I blushed again and pouted while folding my arms and turned the other way. "You know you aren't helping at all!" He giggled and winked at me playfully. I handed him his towel and began to walk out. "Here I'll leave the rest to you."

After I had taken my bath I came out in a towel, sat in front of the vanity mirror, and pulled out the pins that held my hair in my usual ponytail or bun. My hair fell down to my waist and I began to brush it gently whilst humming a tune to myself. I smiled when I saw Alois's reflection in the mirror. He slowly walked towards me and placed both of hands on my shoulders. "Do you need help with that?" I nodded and handed him my brush. He took ahold of my long hair and began to gently brush the chestnut strands. "You know, you should wear your hair down more often." I looked up at him curiously, "You think so?" He nodded as he brushed through the ends. "Of course, you are a young woman after all-and young women need to wear their hair down every once in a while…besides I think it makes you look more mature for your age." Now I was interested, "So you are saying I look childish with my hair pinned up?" Alois rolled his eyes, placed two hands on my shoulders, and leaned over to look at the vanity mirror with me. "No silly, I for one think it makes you look fierce, and fierce is sexy-or at least in my eyes." He mumbled. I felt my cheeks heating up, "You think I'm sexy?" "Why don't I show you?" A smirk was clear as day on his lips and he leaned down and placed a kiss to my neck. "A-Alois-a-ah!' Pearly white teeth nibbled on my pale flesh, and a giggle escaped his lips as he eyed the towel that still clung to my petite frame. "If you liked that, then I can tell you'll have so much fun whe-" The doorbell suddenly rang which cut off Alois's sentence. He pouted and sighed, "I was just about to have fun too! Coming!" He yelled as he ran out of the room to answer the door. I took this opportunity to dress myself and put on some shoes, all the mean-while wondering who could possibly be at the door. After I finished getting dressed I ran into the living room to see who it was who knocked on the door. Time seemed to freeze as I gaped in shock and anger at the person who stood before me. Standing before me was none other than Ciel Phantomhive! And he had the audacity to come here dressed up. I tried to contain my anger because I knew Alois must have been confused. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. Ciel's eyes looked at me with a look of pure innocence, "I've missed you so much Abigal..you've been missing for such a long time now..but It does not matter anymore- I've finally found you." I was struck with confusion as he took my hand in his. "W-What?" I gasped out. What was he going on about? Alois's gaze switched between the two of us with confusion clouding his eyes. "You mean to tell me that Abigal ran away? What is your business with her anyway"? Alois asked whilst placing a hand on his hip. I could tell he was growing impatient with not knowing what was happening. Ciel nodded sadly "Well for your first question-yes she did run away. I was a nervous wreck when she left, and I still don't understand why she left. As for your second question-well I'm her fianc'e. Alois's eyes went wide at the words that left Ciel's mouth. "F-Fianc'e'?" I snatched my hand away from Ciel's grip and ran over to Alois. "Alois don't listen to him he's-" I stopped talking when my eyes met Alois cold glare. So this was his plan. Ciel was trying to make Alois hate me. Ciel then took me by surprise when he got down on his knees and grasped both of my hands in his. "Please come back with me, Abigal. I love you so much-if it's about the money then you can have all of it. It dose not matter to me, because if I have to live my life without my precious Fiance'e in it, then you might as well shoot me now. _Trust me. A life without you isn't worth living_." I couldn't believe he was stooping this low. I could see the tears building up in Alois's eyes. "So..you were leading me on all along." Alois whispered with his head hanging low. "Just like every other damn woman on this earth. So when's the wedding?"

"That's right, we were scheduled to be married this fall," he stated while standing up still holding my hands. At that moment I was past angry, words couldn't even describe how upset I was. My whole body was trembling. "Y-You- damn, bastard! How could you lie like that without a hint of guilt showing?" "Alois don't listen to him he's trying to break up the bond that we share!" Alois wiped his tears and looked at me with hurt showing on his face. " Darling, whatever bond we had has now been severed. You really want me to take to your word over his! I mean for god's sake you have the engagement ring on your finger!" I looked down at my hand to see an engagement ring on my ring finger. I gasped in utter shock. I had never owned this ring nor seen it in my entire life time. The ring was silver with a beautiful sapphire stone in the middle. It resembled his but with a more feminine look. "T-This isn't mine Alois, I swear it!" I protested, A psychotic laugh let his lips and he stared at me with a smirk. "Really now? Then can you tell me how the hell how did it get there!?" He yelled. I flinched, Alois had never yelled at me so harshly before, and to be honest it hurt. "You have to believe me Alois I would never leave you or lie to you..just please trust me." I pleaded with him, I looked him in the eyes the entire time, trying to prove to him that I wasn't lying. "Fine, I'll trust you only if he has no other proof of this engagement. But if he does then you can forget that we ever met!" Ciel then pulled out a picture from his wallet and held it out for Alois. "Is this proof enough?" Alois snatched the picture away from him and he looked at it shocked. He then dropped it and glared at me. "I knew it, you are just like all the other girls..a slut!" He ran off into the forest crying.

Those words pierced my heart and shattered them into a million pieces. I looked down at the picture that had fallen to the ground. It was a picture of me and Ciel lip locked with his arms around my waist. In the picture I was trying on a wedding dress that once again I had never seen in my life. It was unbelievable that the demon went so far as to modify a picture to make it look as if we were together. I looked up at the demon as tears fell down my face. I lifted my hand and smacked him with all the power I had left in my body, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls creating an echo within the whole cottage. I knew it didn't hurt him but I did it anyway to release my stress, and to show him just how angry I was with him..although he probably already knew that. I then heard a sigh and arms embraced me tightly. I didn't bother to push him away because my hands still stung from the slap I gave and all of my energy seemed to be gone. "I hate to see you upset Abbie, but you make me do these things. I do have an offer if you are willing to hear it." I didn't answer him, I was too busy sobbing silently on his shoulder. "If you leave with me seeing that Alois dose not like you anymore, then I will leave him alone and I won't take your soul." I gathered enough strength to answer back "W-What's the catch?"

"...You become my bride and stay by my side for eternity." I gasped in shock "Do you hear yourself! That's demented! I don't love you, I love Alois. Do you honestly think that I would marry you after what you've just done!? Besides aren't you engaged to Elizabeth?" He rolled his eyes, "She's my cousin for God's sake, yes of course I love her but she's a relative that is disgusting. The only reason I agreed to the engagement was because she was so happy about it. And then there was also the problem with marrying someone within the same status as you. I endured it at the time but now that I'm free of the duties of being an earl I want to enjoy life. I want a woman who understands me, who's not afraid to yell at me and point out my faults. "What are you trying to say? Spit it out!" Ciel chuckled and took a hold of my hand as his sapphire eyes burned into mine. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you for myself. It's rare for a demon to be drawn to a human love wise-but you interest me in ways that most humans can't."

I tumbled to the floor in shock. For the first time his eyes were truthful. "Please think about it ok?" I nodded and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll be watching over you." My thoughts raced as he walked out the door. Who would I choose? Alois was angry with me and was probably never going to speak with me again.

What to choose?

_Light or __**Dark?**_

I brought my knees to my chest and I curled up into a ball. Tears began to flood my face again. A war went on inside my head. Several voices fought and thrashed against each other. Each were stating their own opinion. "Choose Alois." _**"No, choose Ciel." **_But there was one voice that seemed to stand out from the rest.

"_Follow your heart."_

I smiled and got up while wiping my tears, as I had finally came to a decision.

"Thank you, Mother."

_**Beacause even in the deepest darkness, there is a small glimmer of light..**_

**End of day 3**

{Link to show what engagement ring looks like}

trend-alert-sapphire-diamond-engagement-rings/


	5. Frenemies

Chapter 5: Frenemies

**Previously:**

What to choose?

_Light or __**Dark?**_

I brought my knees to my chest and I curled up into a ball. Tears began to flood my face again. A war went on inside my head. Several voices fought and thrashed against each other. Each were stating their own opinion. "Choose Alois." _**"No, choose Ciel." **_But there was one voice that seemed to stand out from the rest.

"_Follow your heart."_

I smiled and got up while wiping my tears, as I had finally came to a decision.

"Thank you, Mother."

**Story Start:**

Alois sat under a tree, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his cheeks were flushed a shade of pink. His small sobs were blocked out by the sound of the water rushing out from the creek nearby. "Alois?" A small voice called out, "Don't be sad big brother." Alois's head shot up in shock at the familiar voice he was hearing. It couldn't be, could it? Alois stared up in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Luka, his younger brother stood before him but only in spirit. "L-Luka!?" Alois smiled happily at him "Is that really you?" Luka nodded and smiled. He bent down and hugged his trembling older brother. "B-But how can this be? How are you here?" Luka placed a hand on his older brother's head. "Are you familiar with the saying "Help comes when you need it most?" Alois nodded and Luka grinned, "Well, that's why I'm here. I've come to tell you to not be angry at Abbie, she cares a lot about you. The guy that came in wasn't really her Fiance', he set her up to take her away from you."Alois looked at his younger brother with a sudden twinge of guilt. "So y-you mean she wasn't lying?" Luca nodded and took Alois's hand. "She's needs you brother! And you need her. Don't you see how happy you were with her! Don't let that guy take her away from you." Alois looked up at Luka, "You're right..how foolish of me to think that of her. "Luka grinned and pulled Alois up on his feet. "But wait!-W-what about you-will I ever see you again?" Luka smiled "You will big brother-I promise, but right now you have to go back to Abbie." Alois nodded and stood up "Good bye Luka." Luka giggled "Don't say Goodbye, we'll met again someday!" Alois looked at his brother sadly-he hated to see him go. "Promise me that we see each other again." Luka got down on one knee and placed one of his hands behind his back. "Yes, your highness!" Alois gasped a bit and a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't help but smile at his younger brother. "I promise!" He waved goodbye and with that he vanished. Alois smiled and began to run back to the cottage.

"Thank you..Luka."

I quickly laced up my boots and stormed out of the cottage. Lightning struck across the sky but I ignored it and continued running towards the forest. Rain started to pour which wet my dress making it all the more harder for me to run. "Alois!" I screamed out over the loud roar of the thunder. After several minutes my heart began to hurt from running for so long, but I kept on going and continued screaming his name out. It was then I saw a figure running towards me. It was so dark that I really couldn't make out the figure. My hair was soaking wet and my dress was weighing me down."Abbie!" A voice yelled out. It was Alois's voice. I smiled happily and lifted my dress some so I could run to him. When he reached me he picked me up and twirled me around, followed by engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. "Alois I-" He hushed me with his finger and twirled me around again. He was giggling and smiling, and he just looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile back at him. Did this mean that I was forgiven? "Oh I'm so sorry Abbie-I-I should have believed you, I was wrong to think you would leave me...can-can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled at him and hugged him tight. "How can I not forgive you when you look at me like that?" He giggled and smiled at me happily "I'm so glad," He mumbled. "I was beginning to think that I would lose you." I gazed into his cerulean eyes forgetting the fact that we both were soaked beyond belief, but yet in my eyes Alois had never looked better. His pale blonde hair hung in his face and his beautiful smile seemed to glow even in the dark. I felt his hands cup my cheeks and he placed a kiss on my cold lips. My eyes widened in shock, there were many times I had fantasized about Alois and I kissing like this but it was much better than I had imagined it would be. He tasted sweet, and his fragrance was overwhelming. I slowly moved my arms around his neck and tip-toed to deepen the kiss. Our lips moved in sync, matching perfectly with each other's. His arm moved around my waist and he pulled my body closer to his until there was no room left between us. I didn't want to let go, I had waited two long years to hold him-to kiss him like this again, and it was hard to comprehend that this was actually happening. We continued these actions for a few more minutes and then we broke away for air. I gazed into his others and smiled at him-not once removing my eyes from his. It was then that Alois let out a small sneeze and I blinked and giggled "Come on let's get back inside, hm?" When we made our way back to the cottage I immediately started the fire in the fire place. I pulled out some large shirts I found in the drawer and we put those on while our wet clothes dried. Alois and I sat in front of the fire place sharing one blanket. His head was laid comfortably on my lap while I sang to him while gently while running my fingers through his soft blond hair. My voice mingled in with the sound of the crackling firewood.

"Nemeru anata wa kanashisou de"

{You look so sad in your sleep}

"Warui yume demo miteru you da"

{As if your having a nightmare}

"Boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo"

{I'm right here, right by your side}

"deko e mo mou ikanai"

{and I'm not going anywhere anymore}

"How do I live without you,"

Alois smiled as his eyes slowly began to drop as my touch and gentle song soothed him. I continued singing with a smile on my face.

"Jiyuu sa to wagamama o" {switching between being free and being selfish,}

"surikaete ikitekita" {We have lived this far.}

"hoshi mo nai yoru no sora" {under this night sky without even a single star,}

"Yukuate mo mienai me de...samayou" {Unable to see my destination I simply wander about}

"I see you've made your decision."

I turned my head to see Ciel sitting beside me. I looked him in his visible eye. He looked hurt and I felt sad for that-I felt that I was responsible for the gloomy frown that lingered on his face. I looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Ciel, it's not that I don't like you and it's crazy how I forgave you so easily even after all the horrible things you've done to me. But Alois is the one I love. It has always been that way and I doubt that that will ever change." A heavy sigh escaped Ciel's lips and he glanced at me. "I only did those things because I-I was upset that Alois was getting all of your attention instead of me, and I had to make things difficult for you-I mean what type of game would it be if everything was easy for you?" he admitted embarrassed. "Well that's true but wait-you mean you are jealous of Alois?" I asked a bit shocked. He scoffed and looked the other way with a blush on his face. "I am not! What is there to be jealous of anyways?" I giggled and smiled at his childishness. "And may I ask what is so funny!?" ""Well, I think you are cute when your embarrassed." He looked down and folded his arms. "Yeah well apparently I'm not cute enough for you to marry me that is." I sighed and held Ciel's face with my free hand. "Look Ciel you are an amazingly handsome, intelligent, guy but- I have to follow my heart. There are billions of girls out there that you can find to marry, I'm sure you'll find someone else out there who you'll find far more attractive than me." "No. There is no one like you Abigal, because you are you. There is no way on earth I could find someone else like you- You are one in a million!" I smiled flattered at what he said. I leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss. "Never say never." He blushed and I looked at him with sincere eyes. "Thank you for understanding." He looked the other way "Yeah whatever, just know that I'm not leaving you alone so you better prepare for hell." he muttered waving me off. I then yawned and rubbed my eyes. It was late, probably two a.m. in the morning by now.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Ciel picked me up in his arms but I groaned and tapped him "W-Wait what about Alois?" I asked leaning on his warm chest. Ciel rolled his eyes "I'll get him when I come back downstairs." He walked up the stairs and tucked me in bed, Followed by placing a warm kiss on my head "Goodnight my love." I smiled "Goodnight Ciel."

"Thanks for leaving me on the hard ass floor." Alois grumbled while brushing past Ciel. Ciel chuckled, "Ladies always go first." Alois rolled his eyes, "Whatever, look Abigal belongs to me now so don't think you can barge in here and do whatever you please."

"Oh really, did you ask her out?"

"Well, no,"

"Did you ask for her hand in marriage?"

"No but-"

"Well then, she's not yours, which means that I still have a chance with her." Alois glared at him, "I should have let your butler devour you, but instead I gave you mercy." Ciel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, so you do remember me," Alois smirked, "Well it's pretty hard to forget that face of yours." Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Alois giggled and placed a hand on his hip. "Forget it, but I did mean what I said. You are in the way of our relationship." Alois said in a low voice. His eyes seemed to grow dark and his expression changed. "Well if you would have let my demon take my soul then you wouldn't be here right now."

Alois cocked his head to the side in confusion, "W-What do you mean?" Ciel chuckled, "You mean to tell me that she hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Well I can't let the cat out of the bag, after all this game isn't over. I will be watching you Alois Trancy," Ciel disappeared into the darkness leaving Alois thinking. "Alois,' I whispered, "What's wrong? Why don't you come and lay down?" "I'm just thinking as all." he mumbled. "Do you want me to sing to you again?" He nodded and laid down.

"Let it all out, Let it all out  
Tsuyogaranakute iin da ne  
Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru"

{Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The flowers that somebody scribbled on the wall are swaying}

"Jibunrashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo  
Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari  
Kyuu ni samishiku natte naichau hi mo aru kedo"

{Nobody knows what makes them unique  
We both lose and gain  
By embarking on this long, long path  
And though there may be days  
Loneliness strikes and makes us weep}

"Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou  
Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou  
Chiisaku mayotte mo futari de tsukurou  
Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou"

{Let's turn our tears and pain into stars  
We'll light a candle to illuminate our tomorrow  
Even if we get a little lost, together we'll make stardust  
We'll search for the eternity that shines so brightly}

I watched as his eyes began to lower, and in a matter of minutes he was asleep. I blew out the candle light and cuddled close to his warm chest. Alois entered his dream state forgetting what Ciel said to him. Her voice soothed his racing thoughts. His once corrupted mind was slowly healing and returning to its innocent state.

_**Because even in the deepest darkeness, there is a small glimmer of light...**_

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who left a review! I'm happy that you guys like the story so far. Now I know some were rooting for Ciel while others were hoping Alois would win-I'm happy to say that this story has ways to go so do not worry about who she will end up with. I know that the song I've choosen were in Japanese but I added the translation below them. I know that the story takes in England but I figured that you guys would recognize the song better if I put them in Japanese.**

**The first song was from Kuroshitsuji II ending, and the second song is from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

**Please leave a review if you have any opinions or questions about the story ^ ^**


	6. Competitive

Chapter 6: Competitive

**Previously:**

I watched as his eyes began to lower, and in a matter of minutes he was asleep. I blew out the candle light and cuddled close to his warm chest. Alois entered his dream state forgetting what Ciel said to him. Her voice soothed his racing thoughts. His once corrupted mind was slowly healing and returning to its innocent state.

When I awoke the aroma of fresh cooking filled my nostrils. I sat up in bed to see a beautiful new dress laid out on the foot of my bed. A small caramel colored card was on top of it and it read:

_**Happy Birthday, to my dear Abigal**_

_From:Alois =_D

I smiled and smacked my forehead, "How could I forget my own birthday?" A thought then crossed my mind, "How did Alois remember my birthday?" I brushed the thought aside and quickly went in the bathroom to freshen up. I made sure to put on the dress that Alois bought me, and I left my hair down since I knew he liked it that way. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see a buffet on the kitchen table. Alois was up and about setting the kitchen table, and I had to stop and stare at him for a bit because it was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that we are actually together-well sort of.

"Oh! Your awake, I made you breakfast..well sort of."

I smiled at him and ran to hug him tightly. "You didn't have to do all of this for me." Alois pouted and placed a hand on his hip,

"Why ever not? After all you only turn sixteen once." His arms then embraced me and held me tightly. I loved the way things were, it was-well perfect.

"Happy birthday Abigal, do you like the dress? I had it ordered early this morning."

I twirled in the dress and smiled. "Like? I love it! It's beautiful." Alois chuckled and took both of my hands in his and we both stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you, Alois." I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head on purpose so that our lips would meet. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and melted into his warm embrace. My fingers entangled themselves into his pale blond locks and I twirled them in a circular motion. Our lips moved together perfectly while the butterflies in my stomach grew immensely, he pulled me closer to him leaving a small amount of space between our bodies. I felt my heart beat increase rapidly and I clutched his shoulders to keep my knees from bucking beneath me. "A-Alois," I sighed out pleasurable moans as his lips traveled down my neck. He nipped at my skin making me shiver in pleasure, and I rolled my head back a bit as he sucked on the developing "love mark" that was beginning to form on my neck. I felt his fingers tangle themselves into my hair. "Hnn, Alois," His fragrance filled my nostrils and I pulled him closer to me not wanting to let go.

"Ahem."

My head moved towards the direction of the voice, and if I wasn't in such a daze I would have realized who the voice was coming from. Alois on the other hand continued his little session not caring who was watching. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned a bright red when I saw who it was, I moved away from Alois and smiled nervously "G-G-Good m-morning Ciel," I stuttered while playing with my fingers. His sapphire eye glared at Alois, and Alois's bright blue orbs glared back giving off evil tension in the air. Ciel walked towards me and kissed my hand,

"Good morning my dear, happy sixteenth birthday,"

I smiled at him "Thank you Ciel." He took my hand again. "Come. It's time for me to give you my present." He covered my eyes with a thin blindfold and led me outside. I walked patiently as I thought of the gifts that he could have gotten me. "Are we there yet?" I asked curiously.

"Nope wait a little bit longer."

A few more minutes of walking passed and I asked again. "Are we there now?" Ciel chuckled at my impatience.

"Ok now." he removed the blindfold and I gasped at what my eyes were seeing. A tall greenhouse stood in front of me. It was filled with thousands of roses, lavender flowers, and various other kinds that I didn't really remember the names of. But lavender flowers and roses were my favorite-the scent always seemed to calm me. "Oh Ciel, i-it's beautiful!" I ran and tackled him. I had always wanted a greenhouse, I loved flowers, flowers and plants always represented life to me. I kissed his pale cheek and he blushed a bit while rubbing his head sheepishly. "Thank you so much!" I made a twirl and ran my fingers against the petals of the soft Roses.

"I'm glad you like it. It's good to see you smile like that again." He picked up a flower and placed it in the corner of my hair. "A beautiful lady like you deserves only the best, and should be treated like a queen." His fingertips grazed my jaw and he stared into my eyes, and I stared back. His eyes were captivating. I tried to look away but found it hard to do, and for a moment his eyes held the look he once had when he was thirteen years old- the innocent look that I once found adorable and cute.

"Excuse me,"

Alois cleared his throat and moved Ciel's hand away from my face. He shot Ciel a cold glare and then turned to me with a bright smile and a small giggle. "I'm going into town Abbie, but I'll be back in about an hour Ok." I looked at Alois him with uncertainty, how would he get back? What if he got lost? And where was he going anyways?

"Will you be alright alone? I mean-what if you get lost?"

"I'll be perfectly fine. I know how to get around, I am rich after all." He leaned in and pecked my lips. He then turned to Ciel with a small smile, but it was an evil smile. "And If I find out that you tried anything perverted on _My_Abbie then I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" He then skipped away and Ciel glared at his back. "Uh-sorry about that, he's been really possessive lately." I walked back into the greenhouse and picked up a rose, my fingers grazed the stem but my eyes were unaware of the thorns that it held. It pricked my finger and I hissed out in pain. Ciel was immediately at my side. He grunted sounding frustrated with him-self.

"I knew I should have removed those thorns. I'm sorry Abigal,"

I looked at him and smiled. "It's quite alright it's not your fault." Blood began to trickle down from where I was pricked, and unexpectedly Ciel took my finger and placed it into his mouth. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "C-Ciel what are you-" I stopped when I felt his tongue graze over the cut, his eyes glowed red for a moment and then returned to their natural color. He removed my finger from his warm mouth and smirked at me.

"You taste good Abbie,"

My face turned a darker red and I took my hand back. I took a peak at the cut to find it completely healed, not a scratch or scar, it was as if it was never even cut to begin with.

"That is one of the advantages of being a demon."

"Can Sebastian do that as well?" Ciel held his chin as he racked his brain.

"No-not that I know of, not many demons have that power hm..I guess I'm special." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and stood up. "Come on Abbie, let's get you something to eat." I nodded and followed him back to the cottage, while praying in my heart that Alois would be alright all by him-self.

After I had eaten we sat on the couch silently until I complained. "Ciel..I'm bored."

"Well, why don't you read a book?"

"But I've read all the books in this cottage already."

"How about you make something then?"

"Like what?" I asked curiously,

"Why don't you bake a batch of cookies?"

"But we don't have the ingredients."

"Really? Why don't you check the fridge again?"

I looked at him and then got up and opened the fridge to see it fully stocked. I scoffed "Why didn't you do that when we first came here?"

He shrugged "I didn't feel like it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the milk, eggs, flour, etc. I felt his eyes on me and I could see that he was looking at me up and down and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and flustered. Ciel finally stood up and hugged me around the waist while his head leaned on my back.

"Tell me...when I was human why didn't you want to marry me when your father suggested it?"

I stopped what I was doing and sighed. Yes that was right, I had almost forgotten about that. It was normal for a girl to get married at a young age n this era, but for one I simply wasn't ready for marriage and I barley knew the boy. "W-Well because you were already engaged to Elizabith, I thought you loved her and besides she loved you plenty, so it wouldn't have been right for me to make her upset. Dad thought that you and I would be perfect for each other, but It didn't seem right at the time...so I forgot about you and moved on, and then I met Alois." I smiled at the fond memory. Ciel rolled his eyes and took some flour and threw it in my face. I gasped and took some and threw it back. And from there we started throwing batter at each other laughing at the fun we created in so little time. Eventually I had given up, I grew tired of getting dirty. I had managed to spare the dress though, but unfortunately not my face. I giggled as I washed off the flour and batter off my face then helped Ciel wash it off of his face. By then the cookies were ready and I laid them out on a plate, I took one bite of the cookie and Ciel smirked and bit the other end of my cookie and I blushed again as our lips made contact for a few seconds. As soon as I swallowed the cookie I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Ciel Phantomhive!" He laughed as I chased him around the house and I failed terribly at catching him. I plopped down on the couch and pouted. "Damn you Ciel," He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Too late for that,"

I laid my head on his shoulder feeling somewhat happy. "I had fun today, but I'm not going to hold Alois back when he finds out you kissed me without my permission." Ciel's sapphire eye looked down at me and there was a hint of amusement in them.

"You don't have to hold him back I'm actually looking forward to fighting that brat, although it wouldn't last long considering the fact that I am far more advanced in strength than he is." I couldn't help but let out a sigh, he was so arrogant, and I'm pretty sure I recall him admitting to it in his human years.

"But, I did have fun today. I really cannot recall a single say that I have smiled this much before I've met you."

My mouth opened but I couldn't find the correct words. It was such a sweet thing for him to say. It made me feel special and really warm inside, it made me sort of happy to know that I could have such an effect on someone like him. "I-" Instead of finishing my sentence I simply blushed and punched him on the arm. Ciel looked at me confused and held his arm even though it didn't hurt.

"What was that for?"

I fixed my gaze to the ground with flushed cheeks. "I hate it when guys say stuff like that to me, it leaves me speechless and then I look stupid for not saying anything back." Ciel smirked at me and leaned closer to my face. Our eyes met and he traced his fingers along my jawline.

"It's perfectly fine if you have nothing to say, sometimes actions speak louder than words." His voice was seductive and husky it made me even flustered than I already was. "S-Stop it, you're such a pervert." Just as he was about to make his move the door flew open and Alois came in with a young man who was dressed in store attire.

"Put that portrait over there, and place that cake over there! And hurry up I don't have all day."

Relief washed over me when I heard Alois's voice, I peeled myself away from Ciel and got up to hug Alois. "I'm glad your back." He smiled and hugged me back while nuzzling his head in my neck. "Um what is all this?"

"They're presents for you, silly."

"Oh that's sweet of you but the dress was enough I don't need any-"

"Yes you do you are my princess so you deserve the best!"

The young man from earlier held out his hand with a tired-looking face waiting to get paid for his hard work. Alois scoffed, "I paid you an hour ago you expect more?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Alois rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple more pounds and placed it in the man's hand. "Now leave me peasant!"

"Yes sir."

The man ran out and soon after Sebastian came through the door. Realization hit Ciel and he abruptly stood up. "Sebastian where were you? You've been missing the entire day!" Sebastian bowed his head at his master and stood back up a few seconds later.

"I apologize for my absence m'lord, but you see I was looking for a present for lady Abigal." I looked at Sebastian in shock. He actually went out of his way just to give me a gift?

"You..brought me a present?"

He nodded and pulled out a huge wrapped box from behind his back. "Happy birthday m'lady."

I smiled and opened it happily, I was nearly shocked to death when a kitten jumped out and I froze and then let out a loud squeal. "Ahhhhhh! It's So cute, I love kittens! Thank you so much Sebatian!:" I jumped on him hugging him tightly. Sebastian smiled and patted my head.

"You are very much welcome my lady."

"I'll name him Sebby!" I said twirling the kitten around in the air. Alois and Ciel glared at Sebastian with jealousy. How did he know exactly how much I loved kittens?

"How did he know?" Ciel and Alois asked at the same time. I smiled at the two envious males.

"Because, he's simply one hell of a butler."

I smiled as the sun began to set low in the sky. Once again another perfect day had gone by and I was blessed to see another beautiful day, and another birthday. I am now sixteen years old with two teenage boys fighting over me. Only god knows how this story will end...but to be honest, it's just beginning. What dark creature will try to harm me now? Either way I will smile and hold my head up.

_**Because even in the deepest darkeness, there is a small glimmer of light...**_


	7. Sleepover

Chapter 7: _Sleepover_

_**Previously:**_

I smiled as the sun began to set low in the sky. Once again another perfect day had gone by and I was blessed to see another beautiful day, and another birthday. I am now sixteen years old with two teenage boys fighting over me. Only god knows how this story will end...but to be honest, it's just beginning. What dark creature will try to harm me now? Either way I will smile and hold my head up.

**Story Start:**

I jolted up out of my sleep in shock. The nightmare I had just dreamt was so vivid-so real. There was a man, he killed everyone and left their bodies on the ground allowing their blood to spill upon the earth. The whole city seemed to be ablaze as the bright orange fire licked at the buildings and engulfed them in flames. It seemed that I was the only one left alive, I was thankful to be alive…but it did not help my nerves, not one bit. I was scared beyond belief but I knew that I couldn't just sit here I had to start moving my legs before the killer shows up again.

I found myself running despite how wobbly my legs were at the moment. My eyes darted everywhere looking for an opening or a place to hide, but there was nothing. I heard a snap behind me and my head immediately turned towards the noise. And there he was. I could only assume that he was the killer because of the jagged knife that was held tightly in his hand and the black mask that covered his entire face. I wasted no time, I ran down a long alley as fast as I could but the killer caught up to me and grabbed me by the hair. I cringed and cried out in pain.

"No…please don't,"

The worst thing about it was that no one seemed to hear me. The man had stabbed me several times and when he seemed satisfied enough he threw me to the ground and left me there to die. I shivered still in shock of the horrible dream. I turned to Alois, who was sound asleep. It was 12:00 o' clock midnight to be exact, and I didn't want to wake him but to be honest I was still frightened. It was dark in the room, and the brilliant moon that always provided comfort for me wasn't even shining tonight. I began to tremble as my mind started to wander and replay the scenes in my dream.

_**Blood**_

_**Murder**_

_**Evil...**_

A warm hand covered my cold one and I jumped at the sudden contact. Alois sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly,

"What's wrong Abbie? You're trembling."

I shook my head and forced myself to smile a bit. "I-I had a bad dream." Alois pulled me into his warm arms and held me tight. "It's alright, it was only a dream."

"B-But it seemed so real."

My eyes met his bright pale blue ones and I let out a sigh. I don't believe I could ever grow tired of that lovely shade…it was just too beautiful.

His eyes stared at me and I looked up at him out of curiosity. Alois smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Bad dreams are normal…after all everyone gets them. But I did warn you not to read those mystery novels at night." A small giggle escaped his lips and I couldn't help with laugh too. His laughter soothed me…it made me feel warm and happy. Perhaps Alois was right maybe I was reading too many mystery novels. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. I found myself slowly falling asleep, once again entering the dark abyss of my corrupted dream land. My dream seemed to continue from where it left off. Amazingly I had somehow survived all of those stabs and was now running. It seemed as if I have been running forever and my legs were beginning to ache. I stopped to take a small breather and when I looked up the murderer was in front of me, again. I screamed and tried to run but found that I couldn't.

_**"This time you won't escape."**_

The voice was deep, but it held a serious tone, I could tell he was at his wits end. But somehow I knew that this was only a dream. My body knew that it was a dream so I closed my eyes.

"Go ahead…kill me."

I heard the killer chuckle but I remained still. This was only a dream so why should I be afraid of something that wasn't real. So I waited for the knife to pierce my flesh but it never came, instead I heard a gasp and a scream. My eyes immediately opened and I screamed out when I saw that someone had taken the knife for me. But it wasn't just anyone…it was Ciel. My eyes widened in shock and tears filled my eyes.

"C-Ciel!"

I cried out. He fell to the ground with his face contorted in pain. I dropped besides him, "Y-You idiot why did you do that...I-I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too. That's why…I didn't mind…being stabbed. His speech was ragged and slow. It pained me seeing him like that. I took Ciel's hand and held it to cheek. Why? Why was this happening? The man laughed a psychotic laugh and titled his head back as well.

"Such a pretty face too. It's a shame that I'm going to ruin it." I growled at the man. I was beyond angry and I don't know how but I felt stronger. It felt as if I wasn't me anymore. I laid Ciel's head down gently onto the ground and I stood up facing the masked man. I took a fighting stance and clenched my fist together tightly. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or how I was going to do it but regardless, I stood my ground. The man's fist came in contact with my face. I stumbled back but quickly regained my composure. I ran towards him and swung my legs knocking the man down onto the cold concrete ground. His head hit the ground and his blood began to spill. My hands grabbed at the man's neck and I found myself biting down onto his neck.

"A-Abigal..w-what have you done?"

I turned around and looked at him and then back at my hands. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw what I had done. My hands and lips were covered in the man's blood.

"Y-Your eyes,"

"W-What?"

I walked over to a small puddle and jumped when I saw my reflection. My eyes…they were a crimson red. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned around. I was met face to face with myself. That was when I shot up in my bed painting heavily again. What a crazy dream. This time I got up quietly making sure not to awake Alois, I went to the bathroom and cleaned up the sweat that was coated on my forehead. I got up and almost passed the guest room but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Abigal, what are you doing up so late?"

I jumped at the sudden closeness of the voice. It was Ciel's voice. He was by my side in a few seconds. His hands held mine and he ran his thumb across my knuckles.

"Dear God, you're freezing. Come inside." Ciel shut the door behind him and picked me up in his arms. I sighed a bit, I was flattered that Ciel was a gentleman and all, but sometimes I felt as if he was spoiling me. I could walk perfectly fine.

"There you go," I was placed on the soft mattress and covered with the soft blankets. "Now, what is the matter?" His visible eye stared at me with concern. He climbed into bed beside me and played with a strand of my hair.

"I had a bad dream, and I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep it will continue." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and pulled me into his lap.

"Do you want me to tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not." I shivered trying not to remember.

Ciel chuckled. "You're absolutely adorable when you're scared." I glared at him for a moment, how could someone find me being scared adorable? It was odd.

"I-I just want to go to sleep and have peaceful dreams, nothing more nothing less."

He looked at me as if he was debating something. "Well...I can put your mind at ease." His voice held a seductive tone to it and a smirk grew upon his lips. Realization set in and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I swear you can be so perverted sometimes."

He leaned closer to me so that our noses touched, I could feel his cool breath hit my face. "It would take your mind off of the bad dreams." I avoided eye contact with him, I knew that if I stared too much he could easily entrap me…he was a demon after all.

"I-I don't think that would be necessary." Ciel sighed and backed away from me." I don't even know why I even bother."

That caught my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you so much, yet you refuse to give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your hand in marriage. I mean, I am handsome, I'm rich, I am intelligent, and most importantly…I can protect you. You do realize that do you not?"

"Of course I realize that Ciel, but I cannot force myself to love you. We've been over this before. I love Alois, we've been friends for a while now and I will not deny the throbbing feeling I get in my chest every time he so much as looks at me." I love Alois with all my heart but Ciel? He was sweet and kind to me anyways. At times I would wonder if that thirteen year old boy, that innocent kind hearted boy still in that body of his. It pained me to see him upset like this it hurt me to have him staring at me with big pleading eyes.

"Look at me dammit!" He hissed and I found myself pinned to the bed with him hovering over me. He held my wrist down forcefully, and it hurt. "Jus-just give me a chance." he whispered. A single tear hit my face, his tear. And at that moment I caved in to his sadness. I had never seen him cry before, and I am positive that he had never cried in front of anyone else. He was too arrogant for that. He would never lower himself to that degree. My hand covered my mouth as realization set in.

_He must really love me._

"Alright, I'll give you a chance." I whispered on the verge of tears myself. "J-Just please don't cry, ok." Ciel wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt. I reached up and cupped his cheek with my right hand. I wiped away the remnants of his tears and smiled at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do mean it."

It was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that I was able to break The Ciel Phantomhive down. It was hard believe that a puny human like me was capable of doing this to someone of his exterior.

Ciel slowly raised his head to meet me eye to eye. There was a different look in his eye now. There was a new look in his eyes. It was the look he had. He looked happy, pleased, and there was something else… a bit of lust perhaps? I knew I was right when he said a few words that made me blush again.

"Kiss me, I promise you won't regret it." His voice was soft and low key, but it held a certain tone to it.

"B-but what if-"

Ciel pouted a bit and rolled his eyes whilst cutting me off with his warm lips. My eyes widened in pure shock and I considered pushing him away, but I then remembered his big sapphire eye staring at me. His lips were moving against mine gently as he patiently waited for me to respond. I gave in in a matter of seconds and kissed him back knowing that if I didn't he would never let me go. He smirked in our kiss and he began to kiss more roughly. I felt his love for me in the kiss, it was similar to the type of love I feel for Alois. Butterflies grew in my stomach as I realized that this is what he had been wanting for a while now, I tangled my fingers into his greyish blue locks and I kissed him back with as much fierce that I could muster up. He needs me just as much as Alois, He's been lonely all this time but just didn't show it. Instead he chose to be stubborn and arrogant to hide the mask of pain he was wearing for so long. I pulled away from him and slowly reached up to undo the tie that was holding up his eye patch. Ciel immediately grabbed my hand with frightened eyes.

"W-what're doing?"

"I was just curious as all. I wanted to know why you always wear that eye patch."

"W-well you should ask first."

"Why won't you let me see it? I won't judge you, I promise." Ciel's grip loosened on my wrist and he let go. Who would have thought that he would be so shy about showing his other eye…it was cute.

"A-alright."

I reached up again and took my time undoing the tiny knot. The eye patch fell to the bed sheets and I looked up to see a brilliant shade of pink staring back at me. I stared in awe at it. Never have I seen such a distinct color. "So beautiful," I mumbled while absent mindedly caressing his cheek. There was a pentagram that covered his eye and I recognized it as proof of his contract with his butler; Sebastian.

"Excuse me?"

Never had anyone called the mark that Ciel despised so much "beautiful." It was new to him. I couldn't help but giggle at him. I kissed his nose and I watched in amusement as his face grew red.

"Don't wear that silly eye patch." I whispered,

"B-But my mark-"

"I like it. Besides it's a part of who you are."

His confusion melted away and was instantly replaced with a sweet and loving smile. He captured my lips in his again for a second time. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for permission but I teased him by not allowing him access. He grunted we wrestled and he won dominance. He roamed my mouth for a few minutes and his hand lowered and hesitated at my nightgown. His fingers unbuttoned my two buttons to my nightgown and my body instantly tensed. I blushed when his cold lips nipped at my neck. He sucked on my skin and I moaned out gripping his hair in my hand.

"C-Ciel, please-"

His smirk grew as he nibbled at my flesh enjoying my cries and the calling of his name. I found this extremely unfair so I decided to strike back. I reached up and nipped at his neck trying to find that special soft spot. Ciel smirked at my failing and was about to say something cocky but stopped when I bit down on his skin. He groaned out and I giggled. This session continued for at least an hour and eventually I had grown exhausted and l fell down beside him.

"Was that enough to make up for all of the hurt I've put you through?"

Ciel's eyes gazed at me for a moment before twirling a strand of my chestnut colored locks. "Of course not, but I have to admit that for someone who is inexperienced you're really good at kissing."

A gasp escaped my mouth and I sat up in anger. "Excuse you! What do mean inexperienced!? I've kissed other men before."

"Such as?"

"Alois!"

Ciel glared at me and rolled his eyes, "Besides him."

"Well there was one other boy…but I can't seem to recall his name the moment. But it doesn't matter anymore let's forget that we ever said anything about it." I found myself looking at the time and I was a bit surprised to see that it was four in the morning. I then became guilty as I thought of what Alois would think if he had saw how much time the two of us had being kissing.

"What's with that face?"

I nodded and brought my knees to my chest. "I feel guilty about kissing you, I feel like I've cheated Alois." I held my head and brought it down to my neck. I froze. There must have been 3 to 4 hickeys there. I then glared at Ciel, "Way to leave your marks. Imagine what he'll think of me when he sees this."

He scoffed and lifted his neck showing off the same amount. "You're one to talk. Come here." He leaned in and licked the little love bites that he had left on my skin.

"What're you-"

I pushed him away and touched the area. I was surprised when I found nothing there, not a trace.

"Are you happy now?"

I nodded and smiled. I laid on his chest again and tried to get to sleep. The kissing had definitely gotten my mind off of things. I felt much better than before, and I'm not afraid anymore. Something had changed in Ciel…He seemed different now, but with a slightly more perverted side. It made me happy to see the old him back, the one I used to admire when I was twelve years old. Maybe there was hope for him after all. I knew that there would be constant chaos between the two teens, and they would most likely be fighting even more now. But honestly, it didn't matter, because as long as we had each other we would always be happy. Nothing could bring us down or tear us apart. And even if something did manage to break us up, it wouldn't last for long,

_**Because even in the deepest darkness, there is a small glimmer of light...**_

**Start of day 5**

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait…school is a killer T_T But I'll be getting a week off soon, so you can expect an update next week! There might be some mistakes in here, but I will eventually re-read it and correct it. If you have any questions at all please feel free to PM me or leave a review. ^ ^

I hope you all liked the chapter.


End file.
